Your Blood is My Treat in This Halloween Day
by The Number XIII fans
Summary: Sora was lose the bet he and Vanitas make. so, because he lose, Vanitas asked him to go to the graveyard, the place that he was really scare...


**Author Note: **um, since my first language is not English and this was my first Yaoi, I hope it was good…  
Enjoy! ^^ Treat or trick~

**Your Blood is My Treat in This Halloween Day**

In the middle of night, there a brunette boy was walking to somewhere while grabbing a bunch of candy inside his bag with happy looks, he seems happy with all the candies he got…

_**Sora POV…**_

Today was Halloween day! The day that I was always waiting for! Why? It because I can get a lot candies for free! I love candy a lot and right now I am collecting the candy from one house to another house. Actually, maybe this is kinda strange, because I am not an ordinary human, I am a Vampire. I know I should get a blood right now, not candy, but I love candy more then blood, my daily food.

"Vanitas!" I was calling a person that so looks alike to me while running to his way.

That person face was really like a reflection of me and he has a same tall as me too. What making us different was only our hair color, his hair was dark while mine was brown and he was my twin brother.

"How much did you get?" I asked with curios while looking at the bag he grab to putting all the candy he get.

"Hundred candies~" he answered with smirk

My jaw was drop when I hear his answer. "Hundred candies! Man, I only got eighty candies..." I said with sighed. "Why you always win every bet at Halloween days while I never win even only once…"

He was only smirking and throwing his bag that has full of candies to me.

"Thank!" I said with smile when I catch the bag and start to eat the candies.

Vanitas, my twin wasn't like candies or something sweet accepts blood. But for me, I am really love candy or chocolate rather then blood. Vanitas were always looks thin, it because he wasn't drinking blood to much lately because he dislike animal blood, he also looks pale, even we vampire always looks pale, I can see the different between normal pale and very pale. He looks very pale and I know he was hungry because he didn't drink to much blood today…

"Are you hungry, Vanitas?" I asked him.

"hm, no, not to…" He answered. "…so, because I win again the bet today, let's go the graveyard like usually we go there in Halloween days." He said with smirking.

"Ugh, c… can we go to another place? We always go to there every Halloween days, aren't you bored?" I ask with worried face, because I am afraid with that place.

"Nah, it will never be bored if I start to hear you were screaming because seeing a fake ghost." He said with smirk and teasing tone.

I always hate his smirk, it like he was teasing me right now. Well, he _does_ teasing me right now because he _loves_ to tease me…

"Nuuh! This time, I won't scream like last year!" I try to defend my self from his teasing.

"Well, let prove it by going there now~" he said with smirk. "Now, let go to the graveyard…" he said while holding my hand and dragging me to there…

_**~Vanitas POV ~**_

Both of us were stopping in the front of the graveyard entered. I was looking at Sora for a second before we entering the graveyard, I can see he was shivered right now because he is afraid. Then my breaths were blowing around his neck and make him very and very surprise, then he was screaming and jump away from me. He was running to the tree inside the graveyard…

While me, I was standing outside with smirking seeing him screaming. "Geez, what you were afraid of? Are you a vampire or not?" I was teasing him with smirked.

Sora looks so angry at me behind the tree when I said it. "Vanitas! How many time I told you! Don't do that again! You always do that every year and you know I am very surprise every time you do that!" he was screaming with angry tone behind the tree.

"heh…" I still smirking when he said it, then I see something glowing behind Sora. "Hey Sora, there something behind you~" I tell him.

Sora then turn around to see what I am saying 'behind him', for a minute, he doesn't reacted at all; I guess he was stunning after seeing it. Slowly, he was trying to say something, but it unclear what he try to said. The glowing thing was flying around him and his body was start to shaking…

"!" he was screaming and running to me.

When he was close to me, he was hugging me so tightly because scared. Thank goodness I was a vampire, not a human. If I was a human, maybe right now I will unconscious because cannot breathe, because Sora hugged me very tight and I bet that making a normal human cannot breathe…

"Vanitas, I take my word back! Let go somewhere else! This place is so scary! Please!" He was begging to me after taking his word back.

"Nope!" I refuse coldly. "Deal is a deal Sora, you lose the bet and you must fallow the rule…" I said with evil smirk. "…Now, let go inside~" I said while dragging him to go inside.

"Nooooooooooooooooo!" Sora was screaming with tears in his eyes. "I dooooooooooooont waaaaaaaanttttttt!" he was screaming while crying.

Since we are entered the graveyard, Sora never stop screaming seeing a spirit passing trough us or seeing a fake ghost. He was screaming again seeing a fake part of a body that make from plastic while covered with a lot blood and a moving skeleton that has been moved by a spirit.

I was really wondering, what make this all scary? Rather than scary, I feel this is very interested and cools. Sora was starting to annoyed me by begging me to head out now, he was crying when he beg at me and I was ignore him because I love to see him cry. He rarely crying and feels scare like this in normal days, he always cheerful, smiling and something annoyed because to hyper.

"Ah!" once again Sora was screaming because some spirit bothering him. "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" he was screaming very loud and running to me that has tried to make a distance from him. "I hate this place!" He was yelling in crying when he said it while hugging and hiding his face at my body because scare.

"Man, what are you, Sora? A chicken?" I was teasing with a huge smirk in my face.

Sora was cried more loudly when I said it. "You are so mean, Vanitas!" He was yelling at me. "I want to go out! I want to go out! I want to go out! I want to go…"

Sora was repeating that word for a few times and makes me feels annoyed to him. I close my ears with the two of my hand because tired to hearing his whining. Thank goodness someone was come and make Sora stop whining when he saw someone come…

"Oh, hey Sora, Vanitas, what are you guys doing here?" asked a person with blond hair. He is not alone, he with someone that really like his own reflection, it was his own twins.

"Roxas! Ven!" Sora cried happily when he saw them. He was running to the blond and hugging them tightly. "huaaaaaaaa! I want to go out! Vanitas are really mean to me! He didn't want to take me out and he was teasing me a lot while I am crying!" Sora told them with sad tone. "I am afraid in here and he didn't care at all!"

"Vanitas you should do that to you brother. He looks really afraid here…" Ventus, Ven full name was telling me with sighed.

"Whatever…" I also said with sighed.

Then all of us were heading out from the graveyard together. While we are heading out together, Sora keep screaming non stop like usual, it the same as when I drag him to go inside here, he keep screaming because a spirit was bothering him and make Roxas and Ventus looks afraid too, not because the spirit were also bothering them, it because Sora screams. Every time Sora screams beside them, his screaming are damnly loud and make your ears hurt. That why I never walk so closely to Sora…

"Vanitas, why are you laughing?" Ventus was asking me when he realizes I was laughing because it funny seeing them surprise when Sora screams.

"Nothing~" I said it with smirk in my face.

"At last we are out from that freak place!" Sora looks so gladly when we are out from the graveyard.

Roxas was smiling when Sora said it. "What make you afraid with that place Sora?"

"It scary! The spirit! The part of body! The skeleton! And the blood!" Sora answer with tears in his eyes.

"Blood?" Roxas and Ventus were saying it in the same time with wondered.

"But, you usually drink blood, Sora." Roxas was telling him.

"Huh? Uh well…" It looks like Sora cannot find a right word to say.

"The blood here was disgusting, because it animal blood…" I said coldly.

"But, animal blood wasn't to disgusting Vanitas!" Sora was trying to arguing with me. "We are not allowing to drink human blood, accept buy it from blood bank. So, we must not say animal blood is disgusting! Because our life is depended on they blood…" he told me with sad face.

"I know…" I said with sighed.

Then Sora was smiling after I said it. "That strange you didn't arguing?" he asks with wondered.

"Because it no uses to arguing with an idiot like you that afraid with a ghost while you was a vampire…" I said with teasing tone and smirk.

He was blushing when I said it. "I… I am not that afraid…" he wont admit what I just saying.

"Oh!" Roxas was realizing something that he was forgetting about. "I think we going to lose it if we are not hurry, Ven.." he said while looking at the graveyard.

"Ah! You right!" Ventus also realizing what he has been also forgetting because distracted by Sora's screams. "We better hurry if we don't want to lose it!" he said while looking at Roxas and Roxas only nodded.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sora asks with curious.

"Our food…" Ventus and Roxas said in the same time.

"That animal was running really fast, both of us were chasing it to this graveyard, but we stop chasing it because we hear you were screaming Sora. So, we tough something bad happen to you." Roxas was answering it.

"We better go now…" Ventus said it to me and Sora. "… see ya."

"See ya, Sora, Vanitas…" Roxas said it while he and Ventus heading back to the graveyard.

"Yeah…"Sora said with nodded, while me just stay silent.

After both of them gone, I was looking at Sora. "So, where we head next?" I ask him.

"huh? That's strange you let me decide…" He said with wondered.

"Well, since every place I choose been protest by you in every Halloween days, so I think it no use deciding the next place…" I explain it with sighed.

"Well, that true…" Sora said while thinking about Halloween the last year. "…Hum, how about we visit Cloud Ni-san? We never visit him since we meet him at Christmas, I bet he miss us!" he said with smile.

I only nodded and we were heading there together. Cloud was Roxas and Ventus big brother. He is a great vampire, like our brother too and every vampire always showing a respect to him. We also have to show a respect to him when we were at public place, but if it only us, we don't need to do that…

"Cloud Ni-san! Treat or trick!" Sora said with loudly in the front of Cloud Ni-san house with smile.

The door was opened slowly and behind that door, I can see a blond hair guy standing behind it. He was Cloud and right now he was smiling at us.

"That strange you two visit me at Halloween day, Sora, Vanitas." He said with warm smile.

Sora was giggling when he said it. "It because we were bored with the place we usually go!" he said with cheerful.

"Nah, you just too scare to go there again…" I was telling the truth to Cloud.

Cloud only smirks when I said it. I know right now he was reading my mind and he must be hearing what I am thinking right now. Adult vampire was having an ability to read someone mined, while teenagers like us don't have that kind of ability until we becoming adult.

'_He just wants some candy or chocolate from you…_' I think it with sighed, so Cloud knows Sora's purpose to come here.

"Well, sorry Sora, but I don't have any candy or chocolate right now since Roxas or Ven never asked some from me…" He was apologizing to Sora. "…but I just warm up some blood, do you guys want some?" he offered it as exchange a candy or chocolate.

"I want!" Sora said cheerly.

Then Sora was rushing inside without ask some excuse from Cloud. Cloud was asking me to come in too and I was heading inside after he moved to let me get in there. I and Cloud was heading to Cloud kitchen together. In his kitchen table, I see Sora already sit in one of the chair in the table with grinning while waiting us to come.

"Have a sit, Vantas." Cloud said while heading to the microwave to take the blood that has been warm up.

He poured the warm blood into three empty glasses, then he gives me one glass of blood and Sora also got one too. Then he sits in one of the chair while grabbing his warm glass of blood.

Sora was drinks all the blood just in a few second. While me, I was drinking it little by little because I doesn't really like animal blood. Animal blood wasn't to sweet as human or vampire blood, but since we are not allowing to attacking human and vampire blood only can get from the vampire it self, animal blood is the only option for us, vampire…

Lately I was becoming thin because I only drink a little blood, while Sora, he always drink any kind of blood without complaining.

"Why you only drink it half, Vanitas?" Sora asked with wondered when he saw me stop drinking the blood.

"I am not really hungry…" I lied to him.

"Oh, then can I have the rest it?" he asked.

"Sure…" I give it to him my glass and he drank it really quick.

"Hm… it good!" he comment after drank it.

"Well, we already get our treat, let go to another place to get another treat." I said it to Sora.

"Yeah! Thanks a lot for the blood, Cloud Ni-san!" Sora said with a huge smile.

"You're welcome…" Cloud said with smile too. "… feel free to visiting me again, Sora, Vanitas."

"Yeah! We will!" Sora said cheerly. "Bye!"

"Yeah…" Cloud said while looking at us from his front house until we disappear from his view.

"So, where is the next destination?" I asked to Sora that still licking his own lip that still has a blood in there, he look so cute…

"Let visit Leon Ni-san!" He answered after done licking his lip.

"Okay…" I said with nodded.

Leon, our big brother was living separated from us. We were living with our parent because we are too young to live alone, while he is living alone in his own house since he is an adult. Leon house wasn't to far from Cloud house, it only took a few minutes to head there.

When we arrive in the front of Leon's house, Sora was entering the house without an excuse again and he was running to Leon's room. I was fallowing him from behind without saying a word to him…

Sora was opening Leon's door room without knocking first. "Leon Ni-san! Treat or Tri…"

I see Sora was frozen after opening the door. Because wondered what was happening inside and make Sora frozen after he open the door. Then I peak from behind Sora, I can see Leon was only wearing a tower to covering his down. Sora face was damnly red seeing him half naked, then he closes the door suddenly and becoming awkward…

"You should learn to knock the door someday…" I was teasing him after he was closing the door.

"S…shut up!" He was blushing when he said it.

A few minutes later…

Leon came out from his room after get dressing. When Sora eyes meet Leon eyes, his face turn to red again and I was smirking seeing him like that. Leon always looks cold to Sora when his eyes meet his, and that make Sora becoming more awkward then before.

A few minutes past with silent and awkward situation. Leon was sighed after all of us silent for a few minutes, then he try to say something, so the situation won't be too awkward.

"I don't know what you two want if neither of you not speaking at all…" Leon told us.

"We just want some treat…" I answered with smirk. "…Sora came here because he wants some chocolate from you." I told him.

After hearing it, Leon was walking to the kitchen and we were fallowing him from behind. Sora face still red and he was holding my hand since a few minutes ago.

"Here…" Leon said while giving Sora a chocolate.

"Th…thanks…" Sora looks shy when he taking the chocolate.

Leon was sighed again. "Stop thinking about it, I am not mad at you…" He told Sora.

I guess he was reading Sora minded…

"Re…really?" Sora said with shy.

"Yeah…" He said with slow nodded.

"Oh…" Sora looks relief after he hears it.

I wonder what Sora's thinking?

"Uh, Vanitas. Let go home…" Sora asked me with shy face.

It looks like he really wants to go immediately because he still feels awkward with Leon. Well, that normal because we were rarely talk to him because we live separately.

"Yeah…" I said with nodded. "Bye Ni-san…" I said good bye to Leon.

Leon only nodded and watches us head out from his house…

While we head home, Sora try to unwrapped the chocolate and he about to eat it…

"Sora, about the chocolate…" I was about to reminding him that chocolate was very bitter because Leon doesn't like sweet chocolate, but before I finish the word, he already bite it.

"Eww! It so bitter!" he said it after throwing the chocolate from his mouth. "Man, my mount tastes so bitter! Man, I wish I still have some candy…" he said while coughed after throwing it and then he was looking at me with puppy eyes. "Do you have some candy, Vanitas?"

"I don't have, but I do have something sweet~" I said with smirk

"What was that?" Sora asked with curious.

"You will know after we head home." I said still in smirk.

"Okay?" Sora seems quite wondered.

When we home, I and Sora was walk to our room. Sora keep asking what was the sweet I that mean and I keeps remained in silent with smirk in my face. I close our door and lock it…

"Why you lock the door?" Sora asked innocently.

"Close your eyes…" I commanded him to close his eyes.

"Why?" He was asking again and makes me quite annoyed.

"Just do it." I said with annoyed tone.

He closing his eyes and I move closer to his face. I catch his soft lips and asking him to open his mouth. At first he was surprise when I kiss him, but he seems enjoy when I kiss him. He was opening his mouth and let me explore his warm cave that tastes kinda bitter because the chocolate that he been eaten. A moan escape from his mouth and I break the kiss for a second.

"My mouth taste sweet right?" I was smirked when I asked.

He was blushing when I said it. "Sh… shut up."

Then he was kissing me and his turn to exploring my sweet mouth. Sora was moaning my name a few times in our kiss and then I pull him to our bed.

"Ah!" Sora yelled at surprise when he falling to the bed.

I was touching his neck slowly and removing his jacket from his body, so it won't bother me when I want to bite his neck. I can see his white and soft skin behind his jacket, my face was move closer to his neck and I lick it.

Sora was shivered and moaning when I lick his neck skin, then he was yelled in surprise when I bite his neck. His sweet blood was flowing to my mouth and I really love his sweet blood. My hand was slip into his cloth and touching his cold and soft skin. I touch everything inside his cloth and he was shivered with everything that I touch. After done exploring all his skin in the cloth, I slip my hand to his pant and touching to his cock. I was rubbing it slowly and making him moaning my name.

"Va… Vanitas…" He was moaning my name loudly.

After I feel kinda full, I stop drinking Sora's blood before he was unconscious because running out of blood. Well, it not fun to having a sex with him if he was unconscious. I lick his neck once again because there still a few bloods coming out from his wound.

The next thing I do was trying to opening his tight pant. I always wondered why he like to wear a tight pant, it make me hard to undo it without breaking his pant, but he look so sexy when he walk with it…

After succeed undo his pant without breaking it, I was open his leg and seeing his sweet pinky hole with smirked. He was blushing when I was opening his leg and I was pulling one finger first to his sweet hole. The second come and Sora kinda jerk up because I was doing very slowly to teases him. The third finger was pulling inside him and he makes a load moan. I was smirking seeing him moaning, I pull out my finger slowly and insert it again slowly…

"Stop teasing me Vanitas!" Sora sound angry because I keep teasing him.

"Then beg for me." I said with smirk.

Sora was blushing when I said it. "P…please…" He said shyly.

Then I grab his hips and pulling my cock to his hole, I thrust to his hole and make Sora yelling because surprise.

"Ah, yes… more… deep…" Sora was begging again and my smirk grows larger.

I thrust a different angle and try to find his pleasure spot. Sora has a lot pleasure spot and that make me easy to find it. Every time I hit his pleasure spot, he always moaning my name louder as he can and that make him really looks so sweet, I feel like I want to eat him right now because he was damnly cute. I want to hurt him and suck all his blood right now, but I cannot do it too often because I already do it three days ago…

Sora was cumming because I hit his pleasure spot a few times and I grab his cock when he was cumming. A sticky white liquid flowing from his cock and I try to lick it from my hand.

"Heh, you are cumming first…" I was teasing him again.

Sora face was very deep red because blushing. "Are you… not going to cum on me?" he asked innocently.

I was grinning when he ask that. "Do you want me to cum on you?" I asked him back.

He was nodded shyly with red face.

"As your wish~" I said with smirk.

I pull out and thrust in again with hard, Sora was moaning again when I thrust and he asking for more again. I pull out again and trust him again, I was doing it a few times until I feel want to cumming on him…

"Get ready Sora…" I was remaining him with smirk.

Sora was nodded and I start to let out all the white liquid inside him…

"Aaaah! It so … good…" Sora was moaning it.

After cumming inside him, I was waiting my self to calm down before I pull out my thing. I can see Sora seems tired not just because what happen, but also because I suck his blood too much. He was about to falling asleep…

"Hn… Vanitas…" He was calling me weakly.

"Hm?"

"If you want, you can drink my blood again…" He said while looking at me weakly.

I smile at him. "Then I will give you some blood tomorrow …"

"Hum, this is my treat for you in Halloween…" He said with weak smile and then he was falling asleep.

I was smiling at him. "Thanks Sora, anyway, your blood is the greatest treat every Halloween days and I really love your blood…" I was whispering it while moving my face closer to his neck.

I was biting at the same wound that I make and suck his blood till it dries…

This Halloween night was always being the sweeter day in every year.

_**END**_

**Author Note: **Um, I am sorry if there a lot strange word! I hope you all likeit… a little… ^^


End file.
